bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechtogan
The Mechtogan are new creatures that appear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. They are supported by Mechtogan Activators. As their name suggests, they are a bio-mechanical hybrid. It is also shown that normal attacks do not work on Mechtogan due to their special shield in the anime. They are a "physical manifestation of an ability," when a Bakugan and a brawler fall out of sync. They are born out of chaos between a Brawler and his or her Bakugan. All Mechtogan in the anime are confirmed to have 2000 G. Their G-Power is 4000 G when they're in Attack Mode. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Mechtogan first appeared as an entity released accidentally by Dan, that wrecks havoc whenever Drago battles. In Mechtogan Mayhem, it is revealed that despite their mechanical nature, they are fully sentient beings. Even though this has not been proven, it has been shown in the anime that a Bakugan can only spawn one Mechtogan and if they want to, they can only summon that Mechtogan. In episode 9, it was shown that Drago had to tame Zenthon in order to obey his commands. In the anime, Mechtogan may need to be tamed/broken in before they will obey you. It is similar to what cowboys would do to break wild stallions in. Mechtogan in the anime also closely resemble the appearance of the Bakugan that spawned them, hence with Zenthon/Drago, Taylean/Silent Strike and Razenoid/Dreadeon. In order to control a Mechtogan in the anime, a brawler and Bakugan must be in sync with each other, only then will the Mechtogan will be able to communicate with them and fight at their leisure. There is also another, albeit forced, way of controlling Mechtogan through special braces made by Mag Mel, however these forced methods cause strain on the brawler and some take up a lot energy just to summon them. In episode 10, Paige and Rafe give a brief lesson to Shun and Marucho about the Mechtogan. Mechtogan are apparently created when the bond between Brawler and Bakugan is out of sync. Basically, it is a manifestation of the imbalance between Brawler and Bakugan. Rafe said that theoretically, since Mechtogan came from the Bakugan, they can be controlled only if the balance between Brawler and Bakugan is back in sync. Both of them also mentioned that there were alternate methods used to control the Mechtogan, like the ones used by Anubias and Sellon, but they were not sure about them. They also said they had never seen a Mechtogan before and they had been studying them from the ancient texts, meaning that they are very old and ancient. Bakugans and their Mechtogan Ruling Mechtogan are played from your Unused pile during a battle by placing one next to your Bakugan. In order to play the Mechtogan, it must share an Attribute with your battling Bakugan. Open your Mechtogan with a Mechtogan Activator to reveal its G-Power. You can also attach any BakuNano from your Unused pile to increase your Mechtogan's G-Power. Your Bakugan gains G-Power equal to the G-Power of the Mechtogan and that of any attached BakuNano. After the battle, place the Mechtogan in your Used Pile. The same rule applies to the Mechtogan Titan. You may only use one per game. Known Mechtogan # Zenthon # Venexus # Braxion # Deezall # Silent Strike # Accelerak # Dreadeon # Vexfist # Slynix # Swift Sweep # Rockfist # Smasheon # Sky Sprint # Miserak # Flytris # Thorak # Exostriker # Slycerak # Mandibor # Coredegon Titans # Venexus Titan # Zenthon Titan # Faser Titan # Razen Titan Trivia * Mechtogan only get damaged when they are off guard or when attacked by another Mechtogan. * It has been shown in the anime that a Mechtogan Titan appears when a Brawler, a Bakugan and their Mechtogan are in perfect sync. * It was shown that only a few selected Bakugan can spawn these creatures. * Mechtogan can only be spawned if a Bakugan and their partner are out of sync. * Mechtogan are very similar to Mechanical Bakugan in a lot of ways except for the fact that they are fully sentient beings and they come from live Bakugan. * Every time a Mechtogan leaves, they disappear to a place but it is unknown where exactly. * Once a Mechtogan is fully tamed, it and the tamer can fully communicate with each other. * So far, in the anime, all Subterra Mechtogan end with "fist". * All Mechtogan who are under Brawler's ownership except Slynix can talk and this is the reverse for the Chaos Mechtogan with only Dreadeon talking. * The shielding system may have been inspired from the Anti Magilink Field system of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha because both shields render any attacks useless from its' adversary, however unlike the AMF system physical attacks have no effect against a Mechtogan's shield. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg|Zenthon (Presumed Deceased) Dreadeon1.jpg|Dreadeon Uknown mechtogan.png|Venexus Smashion4.PNG|Braxion Smashion9.PNG|Smasheon Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 9.59.40 AM.png|Silent Strike Mizerak1.jpg|Miserak Rockfist1.jpg|Rockfist Deezall1.jpg|Deezall Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.02.22 AM.png|Swift Sweep Sssss.jpg|Vexfist Ffffffffffffffff.jpg|Accelerak Slynix.jpg|Slynix Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Zenthon.png|Zenthon Pyrus Zenthon Open.png Aquos Venexus.png|Venexus Aquos Venexus Open.png Ventus Braxion.png|Braxion Ventus Braxion Open.png cftrt.png|Deezall Pyrus Deezall Open.png Ventus SilentStrike.png|Silent Strike Ventus SilentStrike_Open.png Aquos Accelerak.png|Accelerak Aquos Accelerak Open.png Darkus_Dreadeon_Open.png|Dreadeon Darkus_Dreadeon.png Subterra Vexfist.png|Vexfist Subterra Vexfist Open..png Darkus Slynix.png|Slynix Darkus Slynix Open.png Game bakugan_ms_background.png Mechtogan Ext Pk- Braxion (Aquos).JPG Eca663755e4769904d535cfd265dfd1e.jpg 3eff29cb41feaff370959b77c2af3ba2.jpg 20111915657579.jpg|Ventus Zenthon 2011191565757900.jpg|Darkus Venexus Open Deezall.jpg|Haos Deezall Backugan Mechtogan Vexfist 2.jpg|Aquos Vexfist Backugan Mechtogan Accelerak.jpg|Subterra Accelerak Backugan Mechtogan Slynix 2.jpg|Pyrus Slynix Bakugan mechtogan new wave 4.jpg|Aquos Thorak Bakugan mechtogan new wave 3-1.jpg|Darkus Flytris Bakugan mechtogan new wave 1-1.jpg Vexfist new style packaging.jpg Slynix new style packaging.jpg 250px-Miserak Websitepic.png|Haos Miserak 250px-Rock Fist Websitepic.png|Subterra Rockfist 250px-DeezallMS.png|Pyrus Deezall 250px-SwiftSweep Websitepic.png|Haos Swift Sweep 05SilentStrike.jpg|Ventus Silent Strike 12453453.PNG Ny5.png 15345345.PNG Backugan Mechtogan Vexfist.jpg Backugan Mechtogan Vexfist 3.jpg Bakugan mechtogan vexfist.jpg Bakugan mechtogan vexfist pyros.jpg Bakugan mechtogan vexfist pyros 2.jpg 05SilentStrike.jpg 05SilentStrike packaged.jpg 12453453.PNG|A Ventus Silent Strike Backugan Mechtogan Silent Strike.jpg Backugan Mechtogan Silent Strike 3.jpg 2011191565757900.jpg 5a5b32fb1afc1b1fe929ce07d23064b8.jpg 806a740092d93def06dd3e2c5130710e.jpg B0b53999e83de5f69969e68e658d782f.jpg 2011191565757900.jpg Bakugan mechtogan new wave 1-1.jpg Bakugan mechtogan new wave 2-2.jpg|Subterra Exostiker Bakugan Collection.JPG|At the back: Aquos Venexus and Pyrus Braxion Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan Species Category:Races Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan